In general, batteries used for an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid vehicle (HV), and a home or industry, that is, secondary batteries are high in application easiness depending on a product group and have electrical characteristics such as high energy density, and the like.
The secondary batteries have attracted public attention as a new energy source for environment-friendly and improvement of energy efficiency in that no by-product is generated depending on use of energy in addition to a primary advantage of remarkably reducing use of fossil fuel.
In this case, when multiple secondary batteries alternately perform charging and discharging, the multiple secondary batteries need to be managed so that the batteries maintain an appropriate operating state and performance by efficiently controlling the charging and discharging of the secondary batteries.
To this end, a battery management system (BMS) that manages a state and a performance of the battery is provided. The BMS measures current, voltage, a temperature, and the like of the battery to estimate a state of charging (SOC) of the battery based on the measured current, voltage, temperature, and the like and controls the SOC so that fuel consumption efficiency is highest. The SOC of the battery that performs the discharging needs to be accurately measured in order to accurately control the SOC.
Meanwhile, since the battery management system in the related art cannot be standardized, execution relationships among a manager module, an application module, and a service module used in a battery management system in the related art are complicatedly mixed with each other, and as a result, calling internal functions that are present in the respective modules is performed. Therefore, a change of a specific module influences the other module, and as a result, it is impossible to reuse the modules.
Further, in an AUTomotive System Architecture (AUTOSAR) meaning an automotive standard software architecture, in the related art, an AUTOSAR Compliant standard software module cannot be simultaneously applied to application layers of an opened AUTOSAR and a non-opened AUTOSAR (NON-AUTOSAR), and as a result, there is inconvenience that the AUTOSAR Compliant standard software module should be individually developed according to the opened AUTOSAR and the non-opened AUTOSAR.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem of the battery management system that cannot be standardized in the related art, the present inventor has invented a module relay device and a relay method therefor, which can guarantee independence by removing execution relationships of one or more respective modules by relaying a call among one or more manager modules, application modules and service modules that perform functions of the battery management system in the middle.